Pick-up trucks are utility vehicles designed to carry cargo in a bed which is incorporated into the vehicle. The bed typically is an open structure having a flat floor, upstanding spaced apart vertical side walls connected to the floor, a front wall interconnecting the floor and the side walls, and a movable rear wall or tailgate. The load carrying capability of the pick-up truck bed is limited by the dimensions of the structure such as width and length of the floor, and the height of the side walls.
Because the pick-up truck bed is a structure open at the top, any equipment or cargo stored or carried in the bed is easily stolen.
A need therefore exists for extending the load carrying capabilities of pick-up truck beds and for providing a lockable cover to secure any equipment or cargo carried in the bed.